the_occult_kingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
Floof
Awakened Dog Sorcerer Urchin Played by Jessica Lawful Good, 2', 8lb Armor Class 11 Hit Points 20 Hit Dice 3d6 Speed 35 Initiative +1 STR 11 (+0) DEX 13 (+1) CON 14 (+2) INT 8 (-1) WIS 12 (+1) CHA 17 (+3) Passive Wisdom (Perception) 11 Languages Common, Halfling Gear Dagger (+3) 1d4+1 piercing Small Knife Hammer Crowbar Torch Common Clothing Equipment Crystal (1) Piton (10) Waterskin Neckerchief Rations (10) Hempen Rope Tinderbox Bag of Holding Backpack Bonus Actions Flexible Casting You can convert sorcery points into spell slots (level - point cost: 1st-2, 2nd-3, 3rd-5, 4th-6, 5th-7). You can also convert spell slots into sorcery points equal to the slot's level. Spells Cantrips: Fire Bolt, Mage Hand, Mending, Prestidigitation Level 1 (4): Magic Missle, Sleep Level 2 (2): Blindness/Deafness, Shatter Other Traits Bite Your teeth are natural weapons, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with them, you deal piercing damage equal to 1d4 + your Strength modifier, instead of the bludgeoning damage normal for an unarmed strike. Canine Pouch You can burst forth with a sudden rush of strength. When you grapple an opponent, they must make an additional Strength (Athletics) check, or be knocked Prone. The DC for this check is equal to 10 + your Strength modifier. Once you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. City Secrets You know the secret patterns and flow to cities and can find passages through the urban sprawl that the others would miss. When you are not in combat, you (and companions you lead) can travel between any two locations in the city twice as fast as your speed would normally allow. Distant Spell Spend 1 sorcery pt. double the range of a spell with range 5ft. or greater or make the range of a touch spell 30ft. Heightened Senses You have exceptional senses of hearing and smell. You gain advantage on any Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on hearing or smell. Sorcery Points You have 3 sorcery points (use 3 times/long rest). Tides of Chaos Starting at 1st level, you can manipulate the forces of chance and chaos to gain advantage on one attack roll, ability check, or saving throw. Once you do so, you must finish a long rest before you can use this feature again. Any time you regain the use of this feature, the DM can have you roll on the Wild Magic Surge table immediately after you cast a sorcerer spell of 1st level or higher. You then regain the use of this feature. Twinned Spell Spend X sorcery pts. (min 1) to target 2 creatures with a singe target spell, where X is the spell level. Wild Magic Surges Starting when you choose this origin at 1st level, your spellcasting can unleash surges of untamed magic. Immediately after you cast a sorcerer spell of 1st level or higher, the DM can have you roll a d20. If you roll a 1, roll on the Wild Magic Surge table to create a random magical effect. Category:Player Characters